With the prevalence of mobile computing devices, children are introduced to computing technology at a younger age. For example, it is common for a child to be proficient in operating a mobile telephone or a tablet computer. Thus, at a fairly young age, children often have familiarity with certain aspects of audio, video, and communications technology.